


I've Got Claws That Scratch

by thegrounders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrounders/pseuds/thegrounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “Your cat keeps getting into my house and I don’t even know how would you care to explain?”</p><p>// the time when bellamy has a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Claws That Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was requested by [hazelands](http://http://hazelands.tumblr.com/) and [felicityoung](http://http://felicityoung.tumblr.com/), so i hope they enjoy!

Working late nights at home meant that falling asleep at the kitchen table was almost always likely to happen. That night wasn’t any different, and Clarke had just finished off her research papers when her body caved in to the exhaustion as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning something soft was brushing against her cheek, but she tried her hardest to block it out. It happened again, and then again. She slowly fluttered open her eyelids to adjust to the morning sunlight, but instantly jumped backwards into the chair as she noticed that an orange and white speckled cat had joined her uninvited up on the table.

“Damn cat,” she muttered to herself under her breath. The house next door just got sold, and her new neighbour moved in and aggravatingly brought their stupid cat with them. Normally Clarke would be a lover of animals — but not when they pee all over the newly planted flowers and start invading her personal space.

With a grunt, she grabbed the cat firmly and stormed her way outside. She was tired of this cat showing up in her house every two seconds.

She was starting to wonder if its owner really didn’t care about what their cat got up to. Were they purposefully sending it over here just to mess with her? Maybe it was a sick little game they were playing.

When she reached her neighbours gate within a matter of seconds she swung it open and marched up to their doorstep. She paused for a moment, staring blankly at the door as the wondered what on earth she would say.

She knocked on the door, hard, and went back down a step. Movement could be heard from the inside and soon the door opened and a man stood on the other side.

“Hey, can I help you?”

“Your cat keeps getting into my house and I don’t even know how, would you care to explain?” Clarke blurted in a harsh tone, wearing a tired look on her face.

Looking at the man properly for the first time, she saw that on his face freckles lay like pieces of stardust upon his cheeks. His eyes were kind and gentle, unlike hers which were staring right into his skull. Hair fell onto his face in just the right way and suddenly Clarke felt her heart race a little as she realised her new neighbour was, _hot?_

“I’m sorry, um,” he stuttered as he stared at his cat in her arms, as if the sight of it was enough to do serious damage. “I haven’t been able to get the right size cat flap yet and this ones broken so she keeps getting out.” His cheeks began to turn red as a wave of embarrassment washed over him.

Clarke studied him carefully to see if his apology was genuine. She looked at the door and saw that the cat flap was actually broken, and suddenly she started to regret acting so angrily. He did just move in, after all.

“It’s okay. I think this is yours,” she replied as she handed the cat back over to it’s rightful owner. “You’ve just moved in and I’m over here giving you a hard time about a cat, as devilish as it is.”

“My cat can be a pain, theres only so much of her you can take. She wasn’t too bad, was she?” he asked as though he could punish the ball of fluff for her wrong doings.

“She only peed all over my garden and got all up in my face. Nothing too bad.” They both laughed as the tension in the air melted away into nothing.

“Oh god, I am so sorry,” he paused. “I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is Bellamy,” he spoke with a smile in his voice.

“My name’s Clarke, it’s nice to meet you. I’m also very stupid for not bringing a jacket with me, its freezing,” she admitted while vigorously rubbing the top of her arms. “I better be getting back inside. I guess I’ll see you around.”

Turning on her heels, she backed away from the front door and quickly made a run for it down to the bottom of the path. She closed the gate gently and jogged the last couple feet to her own front door.

Turning to look back, she saw Bellamy standing only a couple of feet away on the other side of the fence. She smiled at him, her eyes falling to look at his lips. What the hell was she doing? Before she found herself lunging at him in the heat of the moment, she waved goodbye and made her way inside to get away from the cold air surrounding her body.

* * *

 Months passed with lots more visits from Joanna. Bellamy swears that his sister originally named the cat — though she doesn’t quite believe it. It was a lovely day outside, so Clarke was spending the time attending to her garden. She takes a lot of pride in it, being careful to plant the daffodils and tulips in just the right spot.

Sweat was pouring down her face and, just as she lifted up her hand to wipe her face, a voice sounded from a couple of feet away.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, your hand is all mucky,” he spoke from the fence that he was currently leaning on.

“How long have you been standing there? Have you been watching me Bellamy?”

He just laughed in response. “Just wait here a minute!”

A couple of minutes later he came running out of his house with something in his hands. When he reached the fence, he handed over a towel and she wiped down her face.

She wasn’t sure what was worse, that fact that she looked all hot and sweaty or that he didn’t. The top hugging his figure wasn’t exactly making it easier.

“Now, was there a reason you were standing watching me, or were you just trying to stalk me? Because being only two feet away doesn’t really help in the whole ‘not getting caught’ thing,” she provoked, an act of seriousness written on her face.

“I actually did have something to talk about, yeah.” He paused, as if thinking about what he was going to say, though he just kept staring at Clarke. Clearing his throat, he continued. “I was at the vet a while ago and they told me that Joanna is pregnant. It must have happened with another cat around here. She doesn’t have long to go before they’re going to be born, and I was wondering, when the kittens are born, if you wanted to keep one? Or, a few, depending on how many there are,” he offered with a huge grin shining on his face.

“Are you being serious? I would love a kitten!” Clarke replied in utter excitement as she imagined all the different possibilities. Since Joanna was always around, she had actually grown very fond of the animal. She’d always thought that kittens were cute, but the thought of Bellamy with kittens made her stomach feel all fuzzy. Now _that_ is adorable.

“Okay, so its settled,” he agreed. “Does that mean were the parents then?”

* * *

 Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes as he held the cutest thing she’s ever seen in her palms. The kitten was orange and white coloured, just like its mother. The little one purred as she stroked it gently with the back of her hand. Four kittens were born, three orange and white and another one black.

“I think the little black guy is adorable, he reminds me of you,” Clarke admitted shyly, not looking Bellamy in the eyes.

“You can keep him too if you like. Just so you know, you’re pretty cute yourself, especially when holding a baby kitten.”

They both looked at each other then, too afraid to say what they were both thinking out loud.

“When we’re not too busy being cat parents, could I take you out for dinner, to celebrate?” Bellamy offered up as he looked around at the three kittens fighting and clawing at each other.

“I thought you were never going to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, all comments are very much appreciated. thank you for taking the time to read it!
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr!](http://ughbloodybellamy.tumblr.com)


End file.
